It's Today
by frejahimitsu
Summary: udah seneng banget hari ini ulang tahunnya tapi, kok yang lain pada biasa ja si? lupa ato sengaja? B'day Fic! sedikit shonenai... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNBUN!


It's Today

* * *

In the Morning

Bunta : YES HARI INI!!! *langsung bediri dari tempat tidurnya*

Mom : Bunta!! Kamu udah bangun belom?? Kalo belom nanti mama harus naik ke atas looo!

Bunta : aku udah bangun mah!!

Mom: wow! Kau energetic sekali hari ini, ada apa sayang? Masaharu-kun berjanji sesuatu kah?

Bunta : *geleng2 sambil senyum2 geje* bukan itu, hari ini!! Hari ini!!

Mom : *pura pura ga tau* hari ini kenapa? Kamu ada ulangan mendadak yang belom belajar?

Bunta : bukan bukan! Hal yang lain, yang berkaitan dengan aku!

Mom : hmm...? *berfikir* apa ya? Kayaknya mama ga tau de

Bunta : uso wa!! *langsung pergi*

***

At School

Bunta : *menghampiri mejanya niou* Selamat pagi Haru~~ *versi sok manis gitu*

Niou : *cuek* oh.. Bunta, pagi

Bunta : Hari yang indah bukan? *senyum senyum*

Niou : hmm? Indah? Biasa aja tuh..

Bunta : hah? Biasa? Ga kok!

Niou : Buktinya? Tadi pagi aku dibangunin ama adeku, rambutku di tarik tarik, kakakku makan sarapanku, papaku ga mau nganter ke sekolah. Pokoknya buruk lah

Bunta : uh... maaf soal hari kamu

Niou : gapapa kok *berdiri* selama aku melihatmu senang, aku juga ikut senang *mengang dagunya bunbun*

Bunta : ahaha Haru mah, jadi hari ini spesial kan?

Niou : nah... kalo itu aku ga ngerti, spesial kenapa si?

Bunta : itu lo....

BEL : KRING KRING KRING!!

Bunta : ntar aja de waktu istirahat

Pelajaran berlangsung, Marui gambar gambar di kertas bukunya

Istirahat!

Niou : hai hai.... gambar apa tu? *liat notebooknya*

Bunta : bukan apa apa kok *nutup notebook*

Niou : oh... ok ok aku mengerti, diary ya?

Bunta : ga tu..

Niou : terserah lah, so, hari ini kamu mau makan bekal atau jajan?

Bunta : aku ga bawa bekal makannya, kamu jajanin aku ya!

Niou : hah? Kok gitu si?

Bunta : ya donk! Ayo! *narik tangannya niou*

***

Di Kantin

Bunta : aku mau, ini , ini , ini, ama itu!

Niou : banyak amat?!

Bunta : biarin... *jalan menuju meja makan khusus rikkaidai* HAI SEMUA!

Yukimura : hallo Marui, kau terlihat cerah sekali hari ini

Bunta : ya donk!

Yukimura : senangnya, seandainya Sanada senyum cerah kayak Marui tiap hari

Akaya : *mikirin*

Bunta : *mikirin*

Yukimura : setelah kupikirkan, ternyata menyeramkan ya *senyum2 geje*

Sanada : heii... aku terluka ni...

Yanagi : Maaf ya genichirou *megang pundak*

Yukimura : aduh maaf ya gen

Sanada : gapapa si....

Akaya : WAW!! Niou-senpai beli banyak makanan ya!

Niou : *naro makanan di meja* Ini punya si Ndut kok.

Bunta : AKU GA GENDUT!!

Sanada : Nanti ada latihan ampe sore ya jam 6

Bunta : Boong! Katanya ga ada latihan!

Sanada : Kata siapa?

Bunta : Kata bunchou ama fukubunchou kemarin

Sanada : umm... kalau begitu ga jadi, pokoknya nanti ada latihan!

Bunta : *murung*

Otw to Class

Niou : Kok kamu sedih gitu si?

Bunta : habisnya hari ini kan hari ku kenapa orang pada lupa si

Niou : Hari ini hari mu?

Bunta : Kamu lupa bikin aku tambah sedih tau! *lari*

Niou : BUNTA! ............cih

***

KRING KRING!!!

Before practice, at club room

Niou : Tadi dia nangis trus pergi entah kemana

Yukimura : hmm... kita terlalu parah ya

Akaya : padahal hanya ingin membuatnya rencana pesta, tapi...

Yagyuu : tapi kitanya terlalu serius dalam menyembunyikannya

Niou : Jadi di sangkain dia kita lupa beneran, gimana ni?

Jackal : Oi! Bunta mau datang ke sini

Sanada : semuanya act natural

Akaya : apaan tu?

Sanada : maksudku, bersikap biasa

Kreeek, pintu club terbuka, Bunta masuk dengan muka yang murung, iya melihat semua temennya sedang melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri

Bunta : hai semua.... *lesu*

Niou : HALOO SAYANGKU *merangguk bunbun lalu menciumnya di kening*

Yagyuu : hallo Marui-kun

Jackal : yo!

Akaya : HAI HAI MARUI-SENPAI

Yukimura : hallo bunta

Renji & Sanada : *melambaikan tangan*

Bunta : *senyum sedikit*

***

At Practice

Yagyuu : *bisik* bisa ga nanti pulang sekolah kamu ke belakang sekolah ama aku

Bunta : hah? Ada apa memangnya?

Yagyuu : ada deh.. *naikin kacamata*

Bunta : hmm....ya udah de (dalem hati : mencurigakan)

Yukimura : Bunta! Kamu mau main ga?

Bunta : tennis?

Yukimura : ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong. Kalo ga juga gapapa

Bunta : *kaget* ga juga gapapa?

Yukimura : *ngangguk smbl senyum2 geje* ya

Bunta : ga ah! Aku duduk aja...

Yukimura : ok de

Bunta : *duduk* wah... senangnya ga latihan, bisa tidur de

Niou : Jangan tidur nanti tambah gendut *tiba tiba muncul di sampingnya*

Bunta : *kaget* AHH!! HARU! Bikin kaget aja si loo...

Niou : *senyum licik* hehe... ga latihan?

Bunta : *geleng geleng sambil senyum senyum*

Niou : hmm, ok

Sanada : NIOU! ENAK AJA ISTIRAHAT!

Niou : EH?! Maaf fukubunchou!

Bunta : hahaha....

Selesai Latihan

Yagyuu : Marui-kun....

Bunta : oya...

***

Dibelakang Sekolah

Bunta : *duduk di tangga deket pintu belakang sekolah* la la la... Yagyuu kenapa kita ke sini?

Yagyuu : ga apa apa si, hanya ingin waktu berdua denganmu saja

Bunta : *shock* hah? Berdua? *blushing*

Yagyuu : ya berdua

Bunta : oh...

Yagyuu : Marui-kun, ayo *mengulurkan tangannya*

Bunta : kemana?

Yagyuu : Ikut aja lah...

Berjalan ke Taman

Bunta : sejuk sekali udaranya di sini!!

Yagyuu : hmm... memang

Bunta : *duduk di bawah pohon* jadi ngantuk...

Yagyuu : jangan tertidur nanti bisa diapa apain loo

Bunta : *kaget* hah? Emangnya sama siapa?

Yagyuu : *naikin kacamata*

Bunta : HEH!! *berdiri, ngumpet belakang pohon* mencurigakan

Yagyuu : aku kan hanya bilang *melihat jam* oh sudah waktunya kah? Ayo Marui-kun

Bunta : Kemana lagi ni?

Yagyuu : sudah lah ikut aja

Di depan ruang club

Yagyuu : buka pintu club

Bunta : Kenapa aku?

Yagyuu : buka saja lah... kenapa kamu ga pernah percaya ama aku? *megang dagunya marui*

Bunta : *blushing* ehh... Ya...YAGYUU!!

Yagyuu : *lepasin* hmph... dasar sensitive sekali

Bunta : ih! Keselin banget si... *buka pintu club*

Ruangan club yang gelap agak membuat Marui takut, sebetulnya dia udah berpikir negatif karena ama yagyuu, betapa liciknya yagyuu iya pikir. Iya hanya membuka pintunya tetapi belom masuk ke dalam ruang club

Yagyuu : Masuk lah

Bunta : ga ah!

Yagyuu : kenapa tidak ?

Bunta : kamu mau apa!

Yagyuu : ga mau apa apa kok

Bunta : benar benar mencurigakan

Bunta masuk ke ruang club dan tiba tiba,

LAMPU MENYALAH

TEROMPET BERBUNYI

DAN SEMUA ANGGOTA TERIAK

Rikkai : OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!! MARUI BUNTA!!

Bunta : WAH!!! Kalian ga lupa ya!

Yukimura : lupa ulang tahun anggota sendiri? Itu mah keterlaluan

Jackal : kalian lupa ultah ku 1 tahun yang lalu

Sanada : Kalo itu lupain aja dulu...

Niou : aku lupa ama ultah bunbun si, bisa bunuh diri

Bunta : Haru lebay... =="

Akaya : Marui-senpai!! Ini hadiah buat kamu! *ngasih hadiahnya*

Bunta : Makasi Akaya!

Yagyuu : Happy Birthday Marui-kun

Bunta : hehe Yagyuu... makasi

Yanagi : Selamat Marui, sekarang kau sudah 15 tahun

Bunta : haha iya 15, cepet ya?

Yanagi : ya cepat sekali

Niou : BUNBUN! Ini sayangku, hadiah mu!

Bunta : makasi Haru... *meluk niou*

Yukimura : Jangan lupa kuenya ya!

Bunta : Baru aku mau nanyain

Yukimura : Kuenya yang milih aku dan Sanada, ya kan Sanada

Sanada : iya, dan aku yang bayar juga, jadi mohon dihabisi

Niou : Bunbun mah, pasti abis

Bunta : YA! Jadi ini mau dibagi bagi ga?

Akaya : BAGI BAGI!!

Yanagi : boleh saja...

Jackal : akhirnya...

Yagyuu : *naikin kacamata* dengan senang hati menerima pembagianmu

Niou : *cium Marui nafsu di bibir*

Bunta : nghh.... Haru, aku mau bagi kuenya dulu *bagiin kue* TERIMA KASIH KALIAN SEMUA!

Rikkai : SAMA SAMA!

***

Di depan Rumahnya

Bunta : Lo? kok gelap si rumahku? *buruburu masuk*

Family : SURPRISE!!

Bunta : WAH!!! Semua anggota keluarga ada di sini!! Kakek! Nenek! *peluk kakek neneknya (rindu)*

Kakek : Hallo... Bunta, Selamat Ulang Tahun ya....

Nenek : Semoga panjang umur ya , sayangku

Bunta : Makasi

Adek2nya : NIICHAN!! NIICHAN!! *berdua bawa kado* Buat niichan! kita yang milih loo

Bunta : WAH!! kalian baik sekali ya! *meluk adenya*

Mom : Sayangku sudah 15 tahun *meluk bunta erat erat*

Bunta : nghh.... iy...a *sesak nafas*

Dad : Selamat ya nak. Papa kasih hadiah yang selalu kamu ingin kan...

Bunta : Iya?! Serius?

Dad : duarius, ada di dapur

Bunta : *lari ke dapur* OMG!!! *meluk papanya* MAKASI MAKASI!!! PAPA I LOVE YOU!!!

Dad : haha... sama sama

Mom : Ni Bunta, mama juga bli kue loo

Bunta : YES! Kue lagi!!

Mom : lagi?

Bunta : Tadi udah ada pesta ama temen temen ku

Mom : oh... baik sekali temen temenmu itu

Bunta : ya donk! Temen temen rikkai gitu. Ayo Kita Makan!! Itadakimasu!

~Owari~

* * *

my first bday fic

kalo jelek please dont kill me hehe....

buatnya buruburu karena deadlinenya hari ini baru dapet ide 2 hari yang lalu itu juga jam 12 malam

Mohon Reviewnya!

P.S kalo ada yang nanya hadiah dari papanya apa itu, sebetulnya, hadiahnya cotton candy machine (ga tau tu aku baca dr guide book 40.5)


End file.
